Assassinat amoureux
by Ihna
Summary: Un jeune homme qui à perdu gout à la vie va devoir infiltrer l'équipage le plus dangereux du moment pour l'éliminer. C'était sans compter le capitaine, qui décide de redonner le sourire au meurtrier. YAOI/VIOLENCE
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je vous présente le prologue de cette fiction en me disant que je continue la fiction si j'ai de bons retour suite à ce prologue ! Voilà bah je crois que tout est dit.**_

_**Disclamer : les personnages de Oda ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je vais bientôt essayer de me marier avec Le dieu Oda pour avoir une petite emprise sur eux !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Prologue

Il avançait lentement sur le pont du navire, laissant le froid glaciale de la nuit lui bruler la peau. Il esquissa un mouvement de lèvre à cette sensation. Il allait encore s'amuser ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il savait être la cabine du capitaine. Il bougeait dans l'ombre, tranquillement, imperturbable aux bruits extérieurs. Il arriva à sa destination et réfléchit, il voulait du combat ce soir, ces membres en tremblaient d'envie, ses pulsation cardiaques se diminuaient d'impatience, ses pupilles se rétrécissaient de désir, son souffle brulaient d'appréhension et son esprit se bruma se violence, il allait se faire sentir vivre, il allait tout essayer pour ça. Encore.

Il ouvrit d'un coup de pied fracassant la porte de la chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait réveiller l'occupant des lieux. Mais c'était ce qu'il recherchait, il voulait qu'on l'entende, il voulait se battre, il voulait qu'on lui assène de violentes attaques pour mieux riposter et _tuer_.

Son entrée fut comme prévue, tout de suite remarquée. Le capitaine du navire se redressa brusquement de son lit et regarda avec peur l'intrus. Pour ensuite afficher un large sourire en comprenant qu'il était seul. Ce gars-là allait mourir pour avoir osé défier cet équipage de redoutables pirates !

Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu v…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit la fine brulure d'un sabre au creux de son cou. L'intru dévoila ses canines et demanda, calmement.

Crie.

Que ? …

Si tu ne cries pas, je te tue.

Tu te fous de moi ? J…

Dommage.

L'intrus fis un geste lent du poignet et le capitaine se déversa de son sang par son artère principale, il finit tout de même par hurler. Un long cri rauque et remplie de glougloutis désagréables.

C'est pour ça que je préfère qu'il hurle avant, quel gâchis.

L'intrus fixa son regard sur le corps de l'homme qu'il venait d'égorger, attendant, attendant une action, une réaction, un sentiment, peut-être que si l'homme se relevait la maintenant tout de suite il aurait surement peur. N'importe qui aurait peur dans cette situation de toute façon. Alors il pressa son pied sur l'épaule du capitaine, le secouant légèrement.

Et non, aucune réaction, il était bien mort. Dommage. Il continua de fixer le sang de l'homme qui s'écoulait doucement maintenant de sa plaie béante. Tuer ne lui faisait plus rien, depuis longtemps, mais il espérait toujours que…

Un bruit le tira de sa réflexion silencieuse. Ah, un subordonné, il pouvait jouer.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre que son capitaine avait rejoint les morts que l'intrus fit pivoter son sabre d'un mouvement souple du poignet et lui trancha la tête. Toujours plus de sang, il fallait qu'il y est du sang, sinon il ne comprenait pas qu'il hôtait la vie. Il pivota sur lui-même et trancha élégamment le corps de son adversaire.

Si on le regardait de plus près on aurait pu voir un regard gris vide d'expression, des yeux voilés par la tristesse et le regret. Un sourire factice qui n'apparaissait que quand il brisait des os, coupait des membres, enlevait des vies. Ses mouvements étaient gracile, une danse macabre emplie d'élégance et de souplesse animale. Le danseur effectuait une performance artistique violente de beauté travaillée par les années de pratiques régulières. Tous les soirs l'artiste reprenait son spectacle pour le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre que le sien. Il se mouvait en rythme tout en tranchant des gorges, il se tournait et virevoltait glacialement, retirant le dernier souffle d'espoir du combattant adverse tandis qu'il lui enfonçait se lame dans la poitrine, laissant une expression figée sur le visage pour l'éternité.

Avec quelques minutes de combat de forces clairement inégales, l'intrus se releva de sa position accroupie et regarda luire son sabre au clair de la lune. Du rouge, c'était juste rouge, et encore ça tirait presque sur le noir tellement il faisait sombre. L'intrus replaça son bonnet sur sa tête et essuya sa lame avec le tissu d'un des cadavres. Rengaina son arme dans son fourreau et la posa rudement sur son épaule. Encore une nuit…

Il soupira, cette nuit non plus il n'avait pas eu peur de mourir, non pas à cause du fait qu'il était un combattant de génie, mais plutôt parce que il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mieux. Sa vie ne valait rien, il la vendait au gouvernement pour survivre, non pas vivre mais bien survivre. Le seul sentiment qu'il arrivait à ressentir c'était du dégout envers lui-même.

Qu'est -ce qui le retenais dans ce monde, sérieusement ?...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il nous donnera envie de lire la suite !**_

_Le loup solitaire_

- Je vous félicite Law! C'était encore un succès hier soir! Tenez, vous voulez boire?

L'homme, un vieil obèse toujours visé dans son fauteuil et dont la barbe noire grignote la moitié de son visage lui brandit une bouteille de Whisky déjà bien entamée, ouverte, se déversant presque sur le sol.  
Le jeune homme soupire et ne répond rien et se contentant de le regarder d'un air blasé, il boira chez lui, seul, sans personne pour voir l'épave qu'avait fait la vie de lui.

- Heu j'ai une nouvelle commande pour toi... vous! Une grande commande spéciale par les cinq doyens en personne!

Le jeune homme passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Que l'ordre de mission vienne de l'alcoolique ou des cinq vieux il s'en foutait royalement, du moment qu'on le payait généreusement.

Il vendait son âme au gouvernement. Il était un chien de garde de la justice, agissant dans l'ombre, supprimant tous les équipages susceptibles de nuire à la réputation du gouvernement plus qu'à la sécurité des habitants du Nouveau Monde. Il allait sur leur bateau et les exterminait tous, sans états d'âme, sans même savoir ce que ces gens avaient fait, parfois en sachant que ce n'était pas toujours des pirates. Mais il obéissait, pour survivre au début puis nous ne pas sombrer ensuite. Sa vie était chaque jour pareille, le sang en plus dans les bons jours. Il se changeait alors les idées en tuant des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Il se rendait compte de la valeur d'une vie et ne se tirait pas une balle dans la tête.

Il y pensait, souvent même, mais il n'avait qu'un sabre et il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça se faire Seppuku, pas assez noble pour ça d'après lui.

Il rompit le fil de ses pensées quand l'homme devant lui fait tomber la bouteille au sol, éclatant en millier de débris écarlates. Il lui lance alors un regard mauvais auquel l'homme tente d'échapper. Il en avait clairement peur, tout en ce jeune homme inspirait méfiance et peur, presque de l'horreur. Pourtant rien ne laissait penser qu'il était un tueur froid et sadique, il avait un physique presque banal, des cheveux noirs, un corps fins et musclés, des lèvres fines.. Il était même attirant. Mais ses yeux perçant et cruel mettraient mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Il vous transperçait l'âme et vous faisait le même effet de brûlure que le sabre qu'il tenait continuellement sur son épaule gauche. Il n'était pas impressionnant, bien pire, charismatique.

Le jeune homme s'impatiente et tapote son pied au sol, ne voulant pas rester indéfiniment dans cet endroit moche à pleurer. Voyant son exaspération, l'homme lui brandit une pile de feuilles qu'il feuillète. Des avis de recherche, à la tête de con du capitaine il reconnut l'équipage. Ils avaient tous un avis de recherche, ce qui était plutôt rare et plutôt excitant, ce devait être de remarquables combattants.

- Pourquoi maintenant et pas il y a trois ans?

- Nous heu, enfin ils n'ont pas donné de raison, seulement une consigne. Vous ne les tuez pas tout de suite.

Le jeune homme relève un sourcil, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes de faire dans la dentelle et les cinq vieux le savaient parfaitement. il tuait simplement et point barre. Il tend quand même le bras pour attraper une enveloppe cette fois, remplie d'argent. Cette sommes était au moins cent fois plus importante que sa paye habituelle.

- Je dois faire quoi?

L'alcoolique semble soulagé et se repose lourdement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

- Les infiltrer, envoyez des informations régulières au QG, puis au signal, les tuer.

Le jeune homme se retourna et partit, emportant avec lui tout les documents. Il allait devoir se plier à une mise en scène visant à attirer les pirates jusqu'à lui, il en avait déjà vu faire ce genre de chose, soit la mascarade foirait et le mec mourait, soit les pirates le découvrait et le mec mourrait, soit le mec mourait dans la mise en scène. Il était déjà blasé rien que d'y penser.

Ces mises en scènes étaient souvent débiles et il ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui demander de faire des cinq vieux. L'enveloppe contenait l'information, il le savait alors il l'ouvre.  
Il lit et soupire, ils se foutaient de lui ou quoi? Et puis quel genre de pirates viendrais le voir dans cette situation ?  
Il enferme le bout de papier entres ses doigts serrés. Il avait besoins d'une douche, du sang était encore visible sur certains de ses vêtement, tachetant sombrement son haut blanc.

Demain, d'après certaines sources, les pirates devaient débarquer pas loin de cette île ou sur une au alentour. Il commencera donc l'infiltration de l'équipage.

Celui de Monkey D Luffy.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Il retient de justesse un gémissement et jure intérieurement.

Le fouet claque durement sur sa peau, déchirant un peu plus ses chairs, labourant encore et encore son dos déjà meurtrit. Le bourreau arme son bras et le descend d'un coup sec, le jeune homme ne ravale pas son sursaut et crispe encore plus sa mâchoire. Ses bras se convulsent presque, se crispant sur le poteau de bois auquel il est attaché. Des échardes griffent et mordent sa peau nu, ses biceps frottent et son dos s'arquent à chaque mouvements. Il n'en peut déjà plus, nouveaux coup, nouveaux gémissement. Il ne veut pas crier, le peu d'amour propre qui lui reste seraient tout autant mis en lambeau que son corps. Mis à rude épreuve aux yeux de tous, de _tous_. Nouveau coup, nouveau gémissement. Il veut crier, faire éclater sa rage et sa frustration pour ce gouvernement de merde.

Vous aviez dit trente.

Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il ne pourra bientôt plus retenir ses cris, c'est impossible, ça fait bien trop mal. Ses 'supérieurs' lui avaient promis seulement cinquante coups de fouets, ça fait clairement plus qu'une demi-heure que ce marine lui lacérait le dos et il devait en être au cinquantième. Cette mise en scène c'était du grand n'importe quoi, se faire punir par la marine sur la place publique ca attirait seulement les badaud et les curieux, pas les pirates qui n'en avaient rien à faire. Le marine le blesse plus qu'il ne le croyait possible, lésant son corps. Le jeune homme pousse un gémissement de douleur, s'accrochant comme il pouvait à ses chaînes en granite marin.

Je fais ce que je veux.

Le prisonnier siffle entre ses dents une insulte, le marine abat plus violement son bras, l'estropiant toujours plus.

Plus loin, sur le côté gauche de la place où se faisait presque mutiler le jeune homme un pirate regarde. Ses dents se serrent et ses points se crispent. D'après les villageois des marines lui avaient confisqués son sabre, qui maintenant reposait au sol, couvert de poussière. Et quand il avait voulu le récupérer les marines, défendeurs de la justice -ses dents crissent à cette phrase, ils ne défendaient rien du tout là. Ils assouvissaient un instinct brut de sauvage dominateurs, pathétique- lui avaient promis de lui rendre si il supportait trente coup de fouet, sur la place publique, torse nu. Une humiliation dont il ne sortira pas indemne.

L'homme caresse du pouce le fourreau de son propre sabre, lui aussi aurait enduré tous ses coups si c'était pour récupérer ses biens les plus précieux. Mais là le marine lui en donnait bien plus que trente, depuis que qu'il est arrivé, environ vingt minutes, le jeune homme encaisse sans broncher toutes les blessures qu'on lui inflige. Il éprouve un sentiment de respect, il ne peut voir à quoi ce jeune homme ressemble mais il peut voir l'état de son dos, un lambeaux de sang, de chair et de coupures profondes, ça doit faire atrocement mal mais jamais il ne bronche, il ne laisse que quelques sons lui échapper mais jamais il ne crie, jamais il ne supplie, jamais il ne proteste.

Nouveau coup, nouvelle brûlure, nouvelle douleur lancinante qui prend tout le corps, engourdit les muscles et atrophie les sens, nouveau silence. Le marine s'énerve de ce refus de soumission et frappe plus fort, le jeune homme ne dit toujours rien. Le pirate se retient de ne pas trancher ce soldat qui trouve satisfaction en torturant un autre homme, il se retient de ne pas lui dire que les trente coups sont largement finis. Il marche et se met face du blessé, il se mord la lèvre et contracte ses abdos de pitié quand il comprend que celui-ci fixe son sabre en continue, son corps se soulevant à chaque secousses, ses yeux gardent la même trajectoire, fixant le sabre au sol comme une aide. Il doit tenir et ne perd pas une seconde la raison de sa punition des yeux, si jamais quelqu'un lui enlevait il mourrait surement. C'en est trop pour le pirate qui ne peut plus supporter qu'un homme se fasse malmener plus que ce qu'on lui avait dit, plus que de raison, pour son sabre en plus.

Le sabreur saute souplement sur la terre poussiéreuse, s'approche du marine, dégaine un seul de ses sabres d'un mouvement vif et la place contre le dos du bourreau.

Détaches-le maintenant.

Sa voix est rauque, son expression déterminé et sa mise à prix, exceptionnelle. Le marine se retourne lentement, la peur se lit clairement sur son visage, il déglutit et sort une clef de sa poche. Il ne proteste pas, il l'a reconnu, il sait ce qu'il vaut et n'a pas le niveau pour espérer s'en sortir vivant. Il détache prestement le jeune homme qui tombe avec lourdeur sur le sol terreux, des particules de poussière s'incrustent dans ses plaies. Le sabreur grogne, va falloir que la ration de secours sur pattes arrange ça. Il rengaine son arme et attrape l'homme par la taille, salissant ses mains de sang poisseux et collant. Il le pose sans ménagement sur ses larges épaules et l'emporte avec lui sans aucune délicatesse, pas son genre. Il marche quelques minutes avant de soupirer, où est le bateau au fait ?

Il roule des yeux et repositionne l'homme sur lui. Merde, son sabre. Il soupire de nouveau et fait demi-tours, revient sur ses pas grâce au sang qui éclabousse le sol et trouve la place. Une esquisse de sourire se forme sur ses lèvres quand il attrape le sabre, très belle arme, la manier ne doit pas être choses aisée, ce doit être un bon combattant. Ça arrange ces affaires, il aura moins de mal à se justifier.

Il se retourne et tombe sur un de ces compagnons, qui reste bouche bée devant le spectacle, le sabreur, couvert de sang, un homme à moitié mort dans les bras.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Pose pas de questions maintenant, prend ça et conduit moi au bateau, faut le soigner.

Le garçon papillonne des paupières un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et prend le sabre que lui tend le pirate. Non sans regarder de travers le _paquet_ qu'il tient. Il grogne légèrement, et prend la direction de leur navire en courbant le dos, presque apeuré du regard que leur lance les villageois. Il arrive enfin et le sabreur pose sans douceur le blessé sur le pont.

La marine arrive.

Des cris sont poussés et des soupirs d'agacement montent chez certains, ils sont encore dans la merde. Les pirates finissent vite leurs affaires respectives, rangent rapidement les provisions qu'ils sont venues chercher sur cette île et se mettent à leur poste. La navigatrice donne un ordre et le bateau se met doucement à naviguer. Un petit moment se passe avant que le médecin de bord ne se précipite sur le blessé et l'emmène dans son infirmerie.

Le sabreur ferme son œil, le jeune homme est hors de danger maintenant, il peut dormir, li expliquera la situation plus tard.

.


End file.
